


Sweetened Bread and Frosting

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Mami buys a cake from a prestigious shop. Kyoko is not so impressed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Sweetened Bread and Frosting

There was a prestigious bakery that recently opened in Mitakihara city. It was spaciously and modernly decorated, with all kinds of ambient music within, to fit the morning, afternoon and evening crowds. The walls were decorated with artisan pictures of the treats available.

The wait time to buy any pastries went up until the next month. The price was well within Mami’s budget. Her patience had to hold out, and she couldn’t buy more patience.

The thought of her bought cake would sequester itself in the back of her mind. The imagined taste taunted her tongue. When the date came closer and the cake would be in her hands it felt like time and the hours had stretched on to be unbearable.

When the actual day arrived Mami was accompanied by Kyoko. Kyoko was not one to deny free food and looked at the cake’s box with equal anticipation.

When they got back to Mami’s home she gave the first slice to Kyoko. It had seemed that Kyoko’s anticipation spilled over more than Mami’s own.

Kyoko’s fork was swallowed up by the piece of cake and the ample frosting on its side. She placed the piece in her mouth and chewed heartily. The happiness turned to puzzlement and then apathy.

“Is there something wrong?” Mami asked, dread at the notion that Kyoko didn’t enjoy it and that the time waiting for this cake was wasted.

“It’s fine.” The words were unintelligible because Kyoko’s mouth was full. She swallowed.

“I just like your baking better,” Kyoko said, matter-of-fact.

Mami wasn’t sure what to do with that, and the feeling that welled up within her. She looked downward, a faint pink in her cheeks and a smile on her face.

Despite this critique the cake was devoured and they enjoyed it together.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend read "A Different Story," and requested a happy fic with these two.


End file.
